


Blue Eyes And Cat Balloons

by snackles_my_ackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Professor Castiel, everyone is happy, john isn't homophobic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snackles_my_ackles/pseuds/snackles_my_ackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Right, well, uh... I better get going. I guess I'll see you around, Cas." He got another head tilt in return but after a moment Cas smiled and nodded. </p><p>"I suppose you will, Dean." And with that Castiel turned around and walked away. Dean stood with the balloon in his hand, utterly confused and intrigued by the man with beautiful blue eyes. He composed himself then headed off to pay for the balloon that he went through too much trouble to get.</p><p>(Based on the prompt “Hello we are full grown adults fighting over this last balloon that’s shaped like a cats head.”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes And Cat Balloons

Dean was rushing through store, trying to get to the balloons as fast as possible so he could go back home and wrap his nieces presents and still make it to her party on time. He could see the balloons three aisles away, floating in place above whatever the hell they were tied to. The only reason Dean was even at the store was to get the ridiculous cat head balloon that Elaina had seen the other day when he brought her with him to get groceries.

Finally at the balloon section, Dean begins his search for the cat head. It took him about two minutes to find what seemed to be the only one left and thank god they weren't gone. Just as his hand closed around the string another hand, that for sure did not belong to him, closed around the same string. Dean tore his gaze away from the balloon only to see a man with extremely blue eyes staring back at him. The man was about an inch shorter and his hair was kind of messy, he had plump, chapped lips, and a slight blush painting cheeks. Then there was his sharp jawline that was covered in dark stubble. In other words, Dean thought this dude was very attractive and while he was studying his face Dean realized his mouth was moving which meant the guy was talking and Dean didn't hear a damn thing.

"Uh, sorry, what?" Dean said when his brain decided to start working again. Blue Eyes (Dean thought it was better than calling him 'the guy') rolled his eyes.

"I said this is the only cat balloon left and I need it, so if you would let go that would be appreciated." And holy shit that voice. It was rough and gravely yet smooth in a way and Dean would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on a little. Okay a lot, it turned him on a lot.

"Sorry, man, but I need it too. It's my nieces birthday and I promised I would get it for her." Blue Eyes then got this look on his face that could only be described as a 'game on' face.

"And my best friend just got broken up with by her girlfriend of two years, so _let go_." Shit, Dean really did not have time for this right now. Instead of letting go he decided to tug the string a little. Needless to say Blue Eyes didn't let go either and he tugged right back.

"Dude, seriously? It's for my five year old niece, can't you just come back tomorrow or get a different balloon or something?" Dean exasperatedly replied.

"Can't _you_ get a different balloon or something?" Blue Eyes retaliated. It was at that moment Dean realized they were two grown men fighting over a fucking cat balloon in the middle of the store.

"Jesus, man, fine. Go ahead and take it then. My niece can go without a fucking cat balloon." Dean put both of his hands up in surrender and took a step back.

"Wait, what?" Blue Eyes had this adorably confused look on his face and his head was tilted to the side and when the hell did Dean start thinking anyone (besides Elaina) was adorable?

"Just take the damn balloon and I'll get another one so I can get the hell out of here. Okay?"

The guy looked thoughtful for a minute then said "You take it. Anna doesn't really need it and I'm sure ice cream will be an adequate replacement."

"What?" Now it was Deans turn to be confused.

"Your niece will probably appreciate it more anyway." Blue Eyes said with a nod, untying the string from the bar then handing it to Dean who took it with a suspicious look on his face.

"You sure? 'Cause Elaina would be fine with a princess balloon." Dean didn't know what changed the guys mind but now he felt like an asshole for fighting with him in the first place.

Blue Eyes gave him a small smile that was incredibly endearing then mumbled an "I'm sure." Dean started smiling a little too because just seconds ago this guy was all kinds of intimidating with his determinism but now he seemed a little shy. So Dean figured he should probably apologize for acting like a douche. He stuck out hand for a handshake and Blue Eyes shook it, his smile growing.

"I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. Sorry for getting all pissy earlier I just want my niece to have a good birthday." Dean realized he still had Blue Eyes' hand in own. Blue Eyes seemed to notice it too and he pulled away and damn if that didn't make Dean feel awkward. He actually didn't mind one bit that they shook hands longer than socially acceptable.

"Castiel Novak. I also apologize for being 'pissy'. It was out of line." The dude- Castiel- used honest to god air quotes. Could he get any more adorable? Again since when does he, Dean Winchester, think people are adorable?

"Right, well, uh... I better get going. I guess I'll see you around, Cas." He got another head tilt in return but after a moment Cas smiled and nodded.

"I suppose you will, Dean." And with that Castiel turned around and walked away. Dean stood with the balloon in his hand, utterly confused and intrigued by the man with beautiful blue eyes. He composed himself then headed off to pay for the balloon that he went through too much trouble to get.

 

                                                                                                              

 Dean pulled into Sam and Jess' driveway a little before five, just in time for the party. He turned the key in the ignition, turning off the car, then got out and headed to the house, presents and balloon in hand. Once he got to the door he knocked once and let himself him. Dean wasn't even fully inside when a small blonde girl came barreling right into him, screaming "Uncle Dean!" and grabbing onto his legs. He chuckled at her excitement.

"Hey there, El! How's my favorite birthday girl?" He smiled down at her.

"I'm awesome! Momma made pie and I get lots of presents!" Elaina said, absolutely delighted at the fact that she was getting new toys and clothes today. Dean couldn't help but chuckle again.

"Why don't we go to the living room so I can set your presents down? Then we can try to sneak some pie." Dean bent down to whisper to her. Sam came around the corner just then and he smirked.

"Elaina, whatever Dean is saying I guarantee it will get you in trouble." Sam said, making his presence known. Dean stood up and rolled his eyes at his brother while Elaina frowned.

"But, Daddy, I want pie now and Uncle Dean said we could sneak some." She said, putting her hands on her hips and pouting which made her look adorable and not at all intimidating. Dean and Sam laughed at her and she pouted some more. Sam went over and picked her up, kissing her on the cheek when she was comfortably in his arms.

"You can have pie after presents, sweetie," Sam then turned to Dean and said, "And you need to quit corrupting my daughter."

Dean shrugged, "Hey, I was just trying to get her what she wanted and that happened to be what I wanted too." Sam rolled his eyes, Dean thinks that maybe eye rolling ran in the family, and told his brother to shut up and go say hi to everyone. Dean did as he was told. The presents were set in front of the fireplace and Dean took a seat beside Bobby on the couch.

The rest of the night was filled with good natured teasing, watching Elaina open her presents, and eating really great pie. Everyone laughed when Elaina let out a delighted squeal after she saw the cat balloon and then said she wanted a "real kitty so I can pet it and it can lick my nose" while giggling. All in all it was a good night, Dean always loved spending time with his family, but of course they always asked him about his love life.

"So, Dean," Mary said as she stood next to Dean at the counter that looked into the living room, "how have you been?" 

"Ma, I know this is your way of asking if I've met someone and the answer is no, I have not." Dean replied. Mary rolled her eyes at him and yeah it definitely ran in the family.

"Dean, sweetie, I know it annoys you when we ask but we just want you to be happy. It's been almost two years since you and Lisa broke up, don't you think that maybe you could find someone else who makes you happy?" His mother was looking at him with a mix of hope and sadness in her eyes. Since Dean hated to disappoint his mom he said something he really shouldn't have.

"I mean there might be someone but I don't know him that well and we kinda just met each other like today." Why the hell was he telling his mother about the gorgeous guy with a weird name? Oh, right, he didn't want to disappoint her. It must have done the trick too because she was smiling at him and the look of sadness was gone and it was purely hope.

“Oh, Dean, honey that’s great! What’s his name?” He should really not tell her anymore but this was his mom so what was he supposed to do, lie to her?

"Uh, it's Cas. Castiel." And Dean knew he should absolutely not continue with this lie and tell his mom that he didn't even know Cas, but those blue eyes wouldn't get out of his damn head and he just couldn't.

Damnit, Mary was smiling again, wider this time, with a look of curiosity. "Castiel? As in Castiel Novak?" That made Dean super confused because how in the hell did his mom know the guy?

Dean cleared his throat and continued on with his not quite a lie about his crush on Cas. "Yeah, yeah. You know him?" His mother gave him a smirk and said "Of course I do." and before Dean could ask her how all the guests were being asked to leave because Elaina had finally fallen asleep.

Sam and Jess said their goodnights and 'see ya laters' to everyone and the last of the bunch to leave was Dean.

"You're still coming over tomorrow to watch El, right? I don't have time to get a new babysitter." Pleaded Jess.

Dean smiled at his sister in law. " 'Course I am, Jess! How could I not want to hang out with the little bug?"

Jess sighed with relief and nodded before giving him a hug and heading to her and Sam's room. And then there were two, Dean thought.

"So, I overheard from Mom that you're seeing someone." Sam said with a smirk.

"I-uh-so?" Very intelligent, Dean, great job at trying to be casual.

"Nothing, I'm just happy for you. It's about time you found someone who makes you happy. And I mean happy happy, not the content happy that you are right now." Right when Dean was going to open his mouth to bitch about 'chick flick moments', Sam gave him one of his patented Bitch Faces.

"Yeah, alright, Sammy. I better get going and get some sleep if I'm gonna be watching the little energy monster tomorrow." So Sammy said goodnight and Dean left with a promise not to give Elaina a lot of sweets the next day.

While Dean was unlocking his car door the neighbor pulled into the driveway next door. Wow, that hair looked really familiar, thought Dean. Sure enough, when the neighbor guy turned around to face him, no doubt because he sensed the staring, bright blue eyes were staring into Deans green ones. The first thought that came to Deans mind was 'Oh, that's how Mom knows him'. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first fic and it ended up being a lot longer than I thought. I was originally going to make this a one shot but then I got a sort of plot idea and figured why the hell not make this a multi chapter? It's gonna be totally fluffy like tooth rottingly so. Not sure about smut yet because I don't know if I can write that. I'm also not sure when the next chapter is going to be up because I'm super busy with school. Hope you liked this first chapter though!!!


End file.
